comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moira Kinross (Earth-1600)
Dr. Moira MacTaggert (née Kinross) (a.k.a. Moira X) is a geneticist and a former lover of Charles Xavier, whom she shared his belief in a future of human/mutant coexistence. She is, herself, a mutant who is able to reincarnate herself upon death and recollect all the memories she experienced in her previous lifetimes. History Original Lives Moira Kinross was born to powerful Scots nobleman Lord Kinross. When she was thirteen years old, Moira's Homo superior powers activated, but they didn't manifest, since her gift was that of reincarnation. After living a simple life, Moira died at age seventy-four. Her second life began in utero, having already become fully sentient and possessing a perfect recollection of her prior life. This allowed Moira to appear intellectually gifted, and she was pushed in the direction of academia. She didn't fight her parents' intentions, since she intended to understand her true nature. When she was forty-four years old, Moira learned of Charles Xavier and deduced that she was a mutant; however, she died on a plane crash when she tried to fly to the United States of America to meet him. In her third life, Moira dove herself into anthropology and genetics. She actively sought out Charles Xavier when they both attended Oxford University, but she became reluctant to approach him because she found him arrogant and selfish. Due to distaste for her powers, Moira devoted her life to developing a mutant cure. She succeeded, but caught the attention of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, who attacked her laboratory. The precognitive mutant Destiny warned Moira against following the same path in her next lives, since she would be able to stop her again. She additionally revealed to Moira that she would only live a total of ten lives; eleven at the most. Afterwards, Destiny had Pyro burn Moira to death. After being reborn, Moira threw herself into fully understanding the human-mutant dilemma. Becoming open to the potential benefits of mutants, she gave Charles Xavier a second look and they fell in love. They married and established Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She stood by Xavier's side for years until they both died at the hands of the mutant-hunting Sentinels. In her fifth life, Moira decided aggression was the only acceptable response to the violent tendencies of humankind. She ran away from home at a young age and sought Xavier a decade before they were supposed to meet. Moira shared the knowledge of her past lives, and it radicalized him. Instead of a school for mutants, Charles gathered an army and isolated it from the rest of the world in a nation called Faraway. It was eventually targeted by Sentinels and Moira fell into a coma due to injury. She died a year later during a genocide. Because of this, Moira spent her seventh life eradicating the bloodline of the Sentinels' creator, Bolivar Trask; however, Sentinels were still invented in this world, and Moira was killed after discovering Master Mold's Sentinel factory. In her eighth life, Moira embraced the philosophy of mutant terrorist Magneto and helped him conquer America. Moira was imprisoned after Magneto died, and she was later killed in a failed prison escape. Moira's Tenth Life In her ninth life, Moira abandoned the hope that either Xavier or Magneto would save mutantkind. With few lives left, Moira awakened Apocalypse, slaughtering both Xavier and Magneto and waging an endless war against humankind, then against machines. The awakening of Apocalyse led to the "Apocalypse War" and the "Man-Machine Supremacy of Nimrod". Moira and Apocalypse formulated a plan to eliminate Nimrod, but during a Black brain hound assassination attempt on Apocalypse, Moira was brutaly injured before she and Apocalypse could take out Nimrod, and the X-Men put her into stasis. Moira remained in suspended animation for sixteen years, until the Future X-Men (Apocalypse, Wolverine, Rasputin IV, Cardinal, North, Cypher/Krakoa and Xorn) retrieved the key piece of information that Moira and Apocalypse sought: the exact date and circumstances of Nimrod's creation. With the rest of the team long dead, Wolverine deliverd Moira with all the informations she needed to reset her lifetime, this time with the exact knowledge of where and when to intervene, in order to stop Nimrod from ever being created. Moira is then killed by Wolverine himself. After all the lives lived and lost, Moira decided to approach her tenth life differently. Genetic Scientist In her tenth and tentatively last life, Moira decided to return to Charles Xavier, met him again at Oxford, and allowed him to read her mind to learn everything her lives had entailed. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Reincarnation': Moira is able to reincarnate herself upon death. From her second life onwards, she can recollect all the memories she experienced in her previous lifetimes from as early as in utero. Abilities *'Genius Intelligence' She is one of the world's leading geneticists and possessed special expertise in the study of superhumanly powerful mutants. Weaknesses Moira's reincarnation cycle is finite. When she encountered Destiny during her third life, she was informed that she had "10, maybe 11" lives in total. If Moira were to die before her mutant power manifested at the age of 13, the reincarnation cycle would end. Relationships Family *Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane - Foster Daughter Allies Enemies Trivia *Her date of birth is December 7th, 1975; the month and year is a homage to when X-Men Vol. 1 #96 was released, the issue in which she made her first appearance. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Prodigies Category:Reincarnation Category:Divorced Characters Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Versions of Moira MacTaggert Category:Scottish Category:Krakoans Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Females Category:Created by Lord Caesar